


True Love’s Kiss

by RubyofRaven



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Affection, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Feels, Couches, Crying, Curse Breaking, Curses, Fairy Tale Curses, Family, Family Feels, Fix-It of Sorts, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Gen, Happy Ending, Harry Hook-centric, Magic, Movie: Descendants 3, Platonic Kissing, Platonic Relationships, Protective Harry, Protective Harry Hook, True Love's Kiss, Uncle Harry, Uncle Harry Hook, mentioned Gil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:46:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27479776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyofRaven/pseuds/RubyofRaven
Summary: The stakes aren’t all that high for Harry Hook.Everyone could remain asleep or turned to stone, and as long as Sleeping Beauty’s daughter didn’t try to off him, Gil or Uma, then they were ‘peachy’, as the Auradon expression went. The three of them could just stop this silly heroic charade at any time and simply leave everyone to their fate. Be done with it and find another way to bring down the barrier without her royal dragoness’s help.Of course, then the stakes shifted drastically upon entering the living room of the small castle.There on the couch, wearing their father’s signature red hats and all dressed in variations of blue, were the Smee twins.The others’ conversation seemed to fade out of Harry’s awareness.“Me Smees…”-----A scene we clearly missed during Descendants 3.
Relationships: Harry Hook & Squeaky Smee, Harry Hook & Squeaky Smee & Squirmy Smee, Harry Hook & Squirmy Smee, Harry Hook & Uma
Comments: 18
Kudos: 56





	True Love’s Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this all in one sitting yesterday after showing my friend the D3 movie the day before. Very happy!
> 
> As always, my good friend MMR edited this fic for your consumption. Without her, my writing wouldn’t shine quite as brightly. ;) Enjoy!

Harry’s not happy about this. He is, but he isn’t. 

He’s happy to be free and able to wander about places so nice, greener and cleaner than the spaces he’s used to, even if he won’t openly gaze at it in wonder like Gil has taken to doing, but it all still feels so… off. Like he’s waiting for the other shoe to drop. That everything is going a bit too well for his liking. 

Jane, Doug, and Gil are off finding Fairy Godmother, and the remainder of their little rescue party are heading for the living room of Evie’s modest castle to try and finalize the game plan for ambushing Audrey. It’s all going just _swimmingly_.

In his experience, nothing is ever easy. And, so far, battling the latest mistress of evil, even on her home turf of Auradon, hasn’t been particularly challenging or life threatening. No more so than any other day on the isle. In fact, it’s been decidedly less challenging than many of those. 

So far, the first mate has been reunited with Uma, having escaped the barrier enclosed isle with Gil and gotten to eat some decent fresh food for once while basking in the sun. Sure, they had to fight some knights, who they managed to defeat by magical dancing and singing, of all things (Seriously, how powerful can a mistress of evil be if her magically infused knights are defeated by dancing and singing, no matter how magically infused they are?), and find a beast turned king (who’s overly angered by a splinter, of all things) and untransform him by way of magical fairy water. (What sort of wimpy curses and spells are these?! Defeated by dancing, singing, and bloody water?!)

And really, the stakes aren’t even all that high for him in this fight.

Everyone could remain asleep or turned to stone, and as long as Sleeping Beauty’s daughter didn’t try to off him, Gil or Uma, then they were ‘peachy’, as the Auradon expression went. The three of them could just stop this silly heroic charade at any time and simply leave everyone to their fate. Be done with it and find another way to bring down the barrier without her royal dragoness’s help. 

Of course, then the stakes shifted drastically upon entering the living room of the small castle.

There on the couch, wearing their father’s signature red hats and all dressed in variations of blue, were the Smee twins. 

The others’ conversation seemed to fade out of Harry’s awareness.

“Me Smees…”

The little boys were less like cousins and more like nephews for all that they looked up to Harry and tended to follow him around when they were toddlers. The wee Smees who he still played silly games with, protected, and generally looked after when Mr. Smee, Uncle Smee -as Harry tended to call him-, needed to run out and do errands for himself, Hook, or the rest of Hook’s crew. His wee Smees who he hadn’t rightly hung out with since Uma left the isle, too busy managing the remaining crew and territory in the power vacuum Uma’s disappearance left him to deal with. The Smees who Harry hadn’t even been able to say goodbye to before they left the isle for Auradon.

“Me wee Smees…” It’s hitting him that maybe he has more to lose after all. The stakes are very high, indeed. 

He _misses_ his Smees.

Harry's knees buckle as he reaches the couch, though he doesn’t much remember the journey his legs obviously must have taken to get there, and comes to sit heavily on the ground.

“Me wee Smees…” He’s reaching out a hand now, fingertips gently brushing Squeaky’s cheek as he watches with glassy eyes how the pale boy doesn’t so much as react other than to slightly furrow his brow in sleep. “Who let this happen?” he asks, his voice choked with a strange mixture of emotions he’s not familiar with, his hand moving on to hover over Squirmy - not quite sure what to do now.

“Harry…” It’s Evie, a girl he suddenly has no patience for.

“No!” He finds himself shouting, his hands closing in angry fists. “No-” he’s suddenly standing, swinging to face everyone else in the room, “-this was supposed to be a safe place. This was supposed to be the safest place in all of Auradon! With the mistress of fire herself and the evil queen’s daughter- this was supposed to be a safe haven for any and all the isle kids!”

“Harry.” This time it’s Uma stepping forward, hands up in a placating manner.

“No, Uma! No!” He finds himself losing hold of his anger when she looks at him like that, all full of warmth and concern, and it _burns_. “No!” He’s clutching at his hair now, laughing a bit, staving off the wetness in his eyes, because that’s _weakness_ , it’s all _weakness_. “This was supposed to be safe- they were supposed to be safe. Me Smees...” He’s back on the floor again, on his knees, in front of the couch. “Me boys...” He’s grabbing at them now, pulling them both into an embrace, holding them awkwardly against his body as that shameful, shameful weakness leaks out of him in hot rivulets down his cheeks. “Me Smees…” He clutches them tighter, letting his fingers tangle in platinum blond hair, hoping the warmth from his body might magically make things better, that anything might make this better.

There’s a weight Harry feels settle next to him on the floor. “Harry.” There’s the gentle, comforting hand of his captain on his bare shoulder, trying to ground him, but he still feels untethered. When she doesn’t get a response from him, she continues, “We’ll fix this. I promise.”

All her comforting words do is make him cry harder, beginning to shake as he buries his face into one of the Smees’ hair. 

Life isn’t fair. It’s never been fair to Harry. The mission’s been too easy up to now, and he doubts it will get any easier and now he doubts they’ll come out on top- because he didn’t win when his mother was dying. He didn’t win when he held her like this, when she was sickly and asleep, never to awaken again after giving birth to CJ. He didn’t win in the games he played with his sisters. He didn’t win with his crew and Uma against Mal with their kidnapping plot, he didn’t win with the cotillion plan Uma assured him would work- he didn’t _win_.

The memories have him pulling back from the boys’ hair so he can kiss each of them on their cheeks, nose, forehead, eyelids, on any skin available to him as he feverishly murmurs, “Please wake up… you have to wake up… me Smees, me boys… please wake up…” He has to have a win, just one. _Just this one._

He keeps up with these repetitive phrases and motions until small hands start pushing at his face and words other than his own finally start registering again.

“-awake!”

“How-?”

“I don’t believe it!”

“But true love’s kiss?”

“Uncle Harry?” one of the twins asks, staring up at him, one of his hands joining his brothers’ in resting over Harry’s mouth to try and stop the onslaught of kisses, the boys’ other hands in a death grip on the pirate’s suede jacket.

“Me boys…?” Uma’s first mate murmurs in amazement as he stares down at the adorably freckled boys in his arms, their hands slowly lowering from his mouth to join their other respective hands in gripping at the fabric of his clothing. Harry laughs at their cute and wonderfully awake faces. “Me Smees!” he cries, standing up with them in his embrace and twirling them around. 

Once they stop spinning, he takes to kissing every available inch of skin of theirs again, much to the twins pretend disgust, as they squirm in his grip, letting out helpless giggles and cries for him to ‘stop it.’ Eventually Harry does, much to the amusement of everyone around him, setting the boys down on their feet as he rocks back on his own, unable to keep still. “Me wee Smees,” he says, unable to resist bending down and giving them one last joyful squeeze.

“Okay.” Uma rolls her eyes, which does little to detract from the smile on her face, as she tells her fellow pirate, “That’s enough, Harry,” dragging him back a foot by the collar of his jacket to give the newly awakened Smee children a break from his affection.

Evie and Carlos step forward in Hook’s absence to give each of the boys hugs of their own, with Evie explaining, “We’re so glad you’re awake.”

“Yeah,” Carlos says, “We’re really happy Audrey’s sleeping spell wasn’t permanent for you guys.”

Jay snorts, coming over to try and muss up the Smee twins’ hair, despite their red caps in the way. “Yeah, who knew all it would take was one overly emotional son of Hook?” 

“Watch it, Jay,” Harry says, trying to sound threatening, but even he’s aware of how unthreatening it sounds, how hollow, especially in light of his obvious good mood.

“Oh my gods!” Mal suddenly exclaims from her spot at Ben’s side, stepping closer to the gathered group. “Evie, that’s it!”

The blue haired girl’s eyes suddenly light up in understanding. “Oh my apples! You’re right! Dizzy!” Evie quickly steps over to where the younger girl still lays asleep on the couch.

“True love’s kiss,” Carlos says, trailing behind Evie. 

Harry quickly steps in to fill the space the young DeVil leaves open between the two Smee brothers, grinning happily down at their equally happy faces and tussling up their hair and caps before letting his hands rest firmly on their shoulders, squeezing them lightly to prove that they're still there- awake and alive.

“Who knew true love’s kiss could come from family and friends?” Celia asks in wonder, arms crossed with a satisfied smirk on her face.

**Author's Note:**

> #UncleHarry #UncleHarryHook
> 
> I need more of him being a good Uncle/Older Brother figure to the wee Smees. Let’s make this happen!
> 
> How we did not get a scene with Harry and the wee Smees in any of the movies is a tragedy. And I want to correct it.
> 
> Answers to remaining questions you may have:
> 
> _-What happens after this?_
> 
> Dizzy is woken up by Evie and Carlos calls Jane to let her know how to break the spell cast upon her own mother. However, the events of Descendants 3 largely remain the same besides these changes.
> 
> _-How did they not know about True Love’s kiss being possible from family members or really close friends?_
> 
> No one ever really told the isle kids about the story of Queen Elsa and Anna (and the Maleficent movies are not canon in this universe). Certain fairytale stories were omitted from their education/cultural knowledge. Plus, every other Fairytale they know says that the kiss has to be from someone’s soulmate, or whatever. So it never crossed their minds.
> 
> More fics with Harry Hook and the Smees even remotely having a moment:
> 
> -We Gotta Be Free by siriuslyrose (Their whole little series is great.)  
> -Choose by NocturnalIV (Their whole big series this one is a part of is lots of fun.)


End file.
